1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for use with fuel tank systems, and specifically is directed to a device to prevent the siphoning of fuel oil from heating oil fuel tanks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Liquid fuel, whether heating oil or gasoline or the like, is typically stored in fuel tanks. Fuel tanks for heating oil are typically located within structures, such as residential homes or commercial buildings. Fuel tanks for gasoline are typically built into automobiles. For both types of fuel, each of which can be quite expensive, there is a risk of unauthorized persons removing that fuel from the fuel tanks where it is stored. This unauthorized removal is often accomplished by use of a siphon hose. A siphon hose is inserted into the fuel tank through the fuel filler pipe until the distal end of the siphon hose is submerged within the fuel, and then the fuel is drawn out of the fuel tank through the siphon hose. Such unauthorized removal of fuel can have severe detrimental economic impact on persons. In addition to the value of the fuel itself, the unauthorized removal of heating oil, for example, can lead to the failure of heating systems during cold periods, potentially resulting in frozen pipes and significant damage to the premises. In addition, persons subject to a lack of heat due to lack of fuel may suffer harm to their health and well-being.
One method for preventing the unauthorized removal of fuel from fuel tanks is to secure the entry point to the fuel tanks. This entry point is typically an opening located at the proximate end of the fuel filler pipe. By securing the proximate end of the fuel filler pipe, for example, by placing a lock on a cover placed over the proximate end of the fuel filler pipe, unauthorized access is prevented. This method has been used successfully with automobile fuel tanks, which are typically refilled by the driver who has the key for unlocking the cover. However, because heating oil fuel tanks are typically refilled by delivery persons, and often when the owner of the fuel tank is not available, requiring a key to unlock the covers is impractical.
Another method for preventing the unauthorized removal of fuel from fuel tanks is to place some type of barrier between the proximate end of the fuel filler pipe and the fuel tank. This barrier must be configured to allow for the passage of fuel but not the passage of a siphon hose. This method has been used with automobile fuel tanks as well. The prior art is replete with examples of devices that achieve this purpose. Each of these devices incorporates some sort of securing component intended to maintain the barrier in place within the fuel filler pipe and prevent it from being either pulled out of the fuel filler pipe or forced down through the fuel filler pipe into the fuel tank. However, none of these devices are configured for use with heating oil fuel tanks.
Heating oil fuel tanks, unlike automobile gasoline fuel tanks, are quite large and physically located a significant distance from the fuel filler opening at the proximate end of the fuel filler pipe. In order to span that distance, the fuel filler pipe is typically segmented, with sections joined together to achieve the proper length. Sections are often oriented at various angles to each other in order to construct a fuel filler pipe having an appropriate configuration for the physical space in which it is located. These angles are typically achieved by the use of angled elbow fittings interposed between sections of the fuel filler pipe. None of these features are found in gasoline fuel filler pipes, and thus the devices created for those fuel tanks are not practical for use with heating oil fuel tanks.
Therefore, what is needed is an effective barrier device for use with heating oil fuel tanks to prevent the unauthorized siphoning of fuel from those tanks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an anti-siphoning device for use with fuel tanks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an anti-siphoning device for use within the segmented fuel filler pipes of heating oil fuel tanks.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an anti-siphoning device that cannot be easily extracted from a fuel filler pipe or forced through a fuel filler pipe.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an anti-siphoning device that does not need to be secured to a fuel filler pipe.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an anti-siphoning device that is easy to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an anti-siphoning device that is inexpensive.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for installing an anti-siphoning device into the fuel filler pipe of a heating oil fuel tank.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention. To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of this disclosure.